


I'd Give You My Lungs So You Could Breathe

by Petersolacenovak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bars and Pubs, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Percy Weasley has bad anxiety, Protective Oliver Wood, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: Percy didn't like clubs. No-he hated clubs. He didn't even like to drink if people were watching him. He preferred to drink a small glass of wine with dinner and then head off to bed alone.So how the fuck did he end up at a pub with his siblings on Christmas Eve? And-was that Oliver Wood?





	1. Up in the club like 'get the fuck off me'

**Author's Note:**

> I would like death. Ha.

Christmas time at the burrow was always a lively event. The house would be loud, all seven Weasley children being home-as well as their friends and partners they would invite to partake in the festivities at the Weasley house. Festivities would include games and pranks, courtesy of the twins. Music would be playing from the radios-the weird sisters playing loud and on a constant repeat, courtesy of Molly.

Christmas crackers would be in a pile next to the creatively wrapped Christmas gifts Mrs. Weasley would lay under the tree and the kitchen would be full of different kinds of pastries;

Pies, cakes, biscuits, crumpets, danishes, and more would be piled onto the cracked tiled countertops.

And as Fred and George would sneak little treats every few minutes, Percy tried harder and harder to block out all that was around him so he could focus on reading his new muggle book.

It was a depressing novel, allowing Percy to relate to most of the loneliness the characters showed, as well the general tone of, ‘nothing ever works out-no matter how hard you bloody try’.

Percy doubted that Oliver had actually read the back of the book or even got reviews about the story from other people before he bought Percy ‘Of Mice and Men’ and shoved it in his hands.

It was almost insulting that Oliver would give Percy such a book, hearing reviews or not, as the story included several themes that Percy was not doing well with.

The repetition of metaphors about little snakes on trees dying every page, was seriously linking to the phrase, ‘People die when good men do nothing’ and that was hitting a little too close to home for Percy.

Nonetheless, he was going to give Oliver a full review on the book, as that seemed like the polite thing to do-just in case Oliver really had read it and wanted to test the other boy’s knowledge on it.

So he flipped to the next page, ignoring his siblings and their odd friends-some of which acted way too immature for their ages-all above the age of nineteen now (Ginny being the youngest). He cursed himself mentally for not agreeing to a glass of champagne with his mother and Bill when he first arrived.

Instead he had just settled in the nearest lounge chair and opened up his book to begin reading. His eyes darted from line to line, taking in every word, and heart feeling more morose with every sentence he absorbed.

He was a little relieved in fact, when Harry appeared next to him with a large dopey grin on his face, nose crinkled up happily as he said, “Hey Percy. Whatcha reading?”

Percy looked up at him, a little unearthed that Harry was just standing above him, asking what he was doing with a smile almost as creepy as Percy’s (As he had almost forgotten how to actually laugh and grin). Most of his friends were scattered around the house. Draco Malfoy-Harry’s fiancé-was sitting on the couch a few feet away with Hermione Granger. So why on earth did he want to make small talk with Percy?

“It's a book written in the 1930’s,” Percy answered, marking his page with his finger and giving Harry his full attention. Despite his annoyance for being interrupted...he was slightly enthused by someone actually talking to him-as odd as it was for someone to pay him any attention.

“Oh?” Harry croaked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Percy thought back to how when he arrived, he had seen everyone outside playing quidditch and screaming. Harry had been leading the shrieks, trying to psych out his fiancé-Ginny taking second place as she kept on screeching at Bill to block Lee Jordan (Who was visiting with Katie Bell). Percy didn't pay much attention to them however, and had hurried on inside to hug his mother, lay a few gifts under the tree, and find a comfy place to read.

He had still heard the yells and laughs from inside, very much wishing his mother would allow him to cast a silencing charm on the living room, but he continued to read to attempt to block them out.

“It's a muggle book, actually,” Percy hurried on, realizing there had been too long of an awkward pause in the conversation as he thought, “Of Mice and Men.”

Harry’s eyes widened and his lips twisted into a straight line before creating the words, “Why on earth are you reading that Christmas Eve?”

“Well,” Percy clicked his tongue, unable to really answer, “I-I’m-it was a gift and I want to be able to return the-well, I want to tell him what I liked about the book and what I didn't and-and I-”

Harry sat down next to him with a chuckle of amusement, “It's okay, Percy. I don't need you to hurt yourself trying.”

“It's a good book, Potter. It really is.” The younger male’s lips twitched downward at the use of his last name, Percy noted, but he kept silent, waiting for him to speak.

“It is,” Harry agreed hesitantly, “But you shouldn't read something like that when you're surrounded by family. It's a depressing story and kind of horrible in all honesty.”

Percy nodded, “I know.” He drew his knees closer together and his teeth dragged over his bottom lip.

“Then let's put it away, huh?” Harry smiled kindly and grabbed the book, placing it down on the coffee table in front of them before saying, “Do you wanna come with us all to a bar after presents? It's in London, but we’ve all been there before, so we can show you around. And we've invited a few other people too. I'm sure you'll have a great time.” Harry finished with a nervous laugh.

Even using his clearest tone, Percy’s words came out hesitantly, “What bar would this be exactly?”

Harry’s mouth turned into a real smile as he replied, “It's called Monarchies. Draco and I go there a lot.”

Percy didn't know many bars-in fact he hadn't been to a bar since the night he walked out on his family. He usually had a glass of red wine with dinner after work most days, but never had he drunk without trying to just relieve his stress.

So he didn't know whatever bar Harry was about-nor did he really want to go watch his siblings get plastered. He did want to have one evening where he was just happy and not incredibly lonely for once though.

“Can you promise I won't have to see my little sister get drunk?” He frowned after a moment, thinking of how Ginny shouldn't be allowed to drink yet-nineteen or not.

Harry snorted loudly and stood up with a small groan, “No, I cannot. She's a little hard to control, if that surprises you,” He looked over to where Draco and Hermione sat and then back to Percy with a hopeful expression, “I'll see you there?”

“Okay.” Percy gave a small and very much strained smile-but Harry nodded back and sat with his friends anyways, seeming to get the message.

The message was that Percy's a very awkward person.

\- -

Percy woke up to find someone poking his arm. That someone, was his older brother. His older brother, who was named Bill, had his wand out and was using it to poke him relentlessly.

“Ah, there you are,” Bill grinned and shoved the piece of wood back in his front pocket, “You fell asleep before seven, Percy. We almost went clubbing without you.”

Percy groaned inwardly when he realized the lot of them were standing behind Bill, watching. He groaned out loud, when he felt his chin to be wet and was forced to wipe drool onto his blazer’s sleeve.

“You look like your ten again when sleeping,” Charlie commented, his voice humoured, “You used to be such a cute little child. All of your worry lines really made you turn into an old man.”

The group snickered and Percy sent a cold glare towards Charlie, standing up and rebuttining his blazer and smoothing his tie.

“Are we all ready?” Ginny asked when the room stopped being full of snickers and snorts.

Percy took the moment to check who would be coming with. All of his siblings were there, as well as Hermione and Harry (Although, they were basically honorary Weasleys by now) while Draco stood by Harry’s side, hands linked together. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell were also there, laughing with the twins.

Katie and Lee were always around the burrow when Percy visited at the same times the twins did. It was starting to become a suprise whenever he saw Fred and George without those two.

“I can't believe Percy’s agreed to go though.” Fred remarked as soon Ginny had counted heads and everyone was about to apparate.

“Why would I not agree?” Percy asked defensively.

He wasn't usually invited to places and when he was, he almost always declined, saying he had very important work at home to complete and would then go home and sit on the couch with a large pile of magazines he would rather no one in his family ever see, procrastinating quite a bit.

But they didn't need to know that.

“You're a giant stick in the mud.” His brother replied, pulling him away from his thoughts, “Not to be too blunt, but you've got a really big stick up your arse and-”

“Time to go.” Hermione was suddenly yelping and grabbed his arm, the two apperating away.

They ended up in an alleyway, a few feet away from a dumpster and right behind what seemed like a club-as they could hear the music thundering from within, through the walls.

They stood there for a moment and as they waited Percy silently thanked Hermione for taking him away from that conversation. Not only that-but, he had no idea where the bar was and would never have been able to apparate himself here in the first place.

“You're lucky you avoided mum’s scolding.” Was the first thing Ginny told Percy when she appeared in front of the two, her red hair looking like flames in the light wind.

“She thought it was very irresponsible for us to go get drunk the night before baby Jesus was born.” Ginny went on as the rest of the group popped up around them.

The group chuckled and Charlie began to lead them out of the ally, calling back, “Everyone ready for a dope night?”

“Dear god, Charlie. Please never say that again.” Harry groaned and Percy found himself agreeing wholeheartedly.

They maintained a steady pace around the building and eventually reached the front, Percy staring down at his blazer, rebutting it over and over again until his fingers started to ache just a tad.

When they met the door to the bar, Percy began to wonder which sibling had been telling the truth. Was it a bar or an actual club? Was there a difference really? They both had alcohol and knowing Fred and George, someone would end up dancing somehow, never mind where they were.

His answer came when he noticed three pretty girls walk out of the place they were heading towards, dressed in ball gowns and heels.

As they walked closer and closer, Percy couldn't help but squeak out to Bill, “What kind of bar is this?”

His older brother raised an eyebrow and smirked, “What do you mean?”

Percy spluttered out, “W-well I-um-”

Bill just shook his head at him, strutting on ahead and following Charlie and Harry-who had been leading the pack-inside the club without a second thought. The rest of the group followed, Ron going in last and sparing Percy a confused look.

‘Time to be brave like Bill’ Percy thought to himself, hating the fact that he was having a panic attack over simply walking into a club. And well, it wasn't a secret that he hated parties or loud and long events-but he was still expected to come inside and have a few drinks. To have fun with his siblings, ‘cause he owed it to them.

He slipped inside and his nose twitched as the scent of alcohol and sweat hit him right in the face. Or maybe that was the half full mimosa someone was tossing around.

Only ten seconds go by before the close quarters start to get to him. Everything was too close, the people were bumping into him drunkenly, and the lights were flashing so much he could already sense a headache coming.

The panic began to set in as he looked around for the group of people he had come with-only toss they had disappeared.

What now? Should he leave?

His eyes flicked over to where the door must have been-but he couldn't see it because of all the people crowded around him.

He needed to find someone. Quickly.

“Fred?” He heard his voice call out, just barely above the music and talking.

“Charlie!” He yelled a little louder, hoping at least one of them would be able to hear him in the busy club.

“Are you looking for someone?” A husky sort of voice said into his ear when he turned slightly. He quickly praised himself mentally for holding back the shriek he had to keep in from being startled and looked to who had spoken-hopingjt was one of his siblings.

It was not.

A rugged man stood over Percy, at least two feet taller and sporting a dirty goatee. His teeth were a sickeningly yellow and his eyes bloodshot with dark bags below them. He would have been very attractive if he actually got some sleep and brushed his teeth every so often.

But in the moment Percy was in, he found a dirty older man peering down at him.

“Oh-erm,” Percy cleared his throat and he gave a hesitant smile, “I'm just looking for my siblings and friends, sir. We came here to celebrate-”

The barked out a laugh and Percy felt people accidentally knock into them from the song changing to a more dancy feel.

“This is a great song, do you think you wanna dance?” The man shouted above the noise and Percy could help the whimper that escaped his lips, wanting to just book it back home.

“I really should just go and find my-”

Percy began to shut down like a muggle computer as he felt the men dancing on him. Yes, dancing on him. Grinding himself against Percy’s thigh. His fingers began to dig into Percy’s arm too.

“Can you stop? Please don't do that.” Percy told the man, becoming more uncomfortable and terrified than he'd ever been. In fact it was weird, he was always like a stuffy old man who wasn't able to listen to any of his sibling’s bullshit at home-but when out? He would shrink into this hollow little thing, hoping people would just see him as polite and respectful as possible. Hoping they would leave him be.

So what was he supposed to do now?

He pushed the man away as politely as he could, saying, “I need to find my siblings.” Before turning and trying to weave through the crowd.

His body flared up in terror when the felt a strong hand on his wrist.

Surely someone would help him, right? There were people all around them! They would see and hear Percy asking for help.

“Let go of my wrist, please.” Percy said in a voice he tried to make as even as possible, despite his shaking body.

“Look, love, all I want is a dance. So turn around and-”

“I believe he said he to ‘let go’ of his wrist.” A new voice came in.

Percy and the man’s heads swirled over to the right, meeting the sight of a boy with reddish brown hair and broad shoulders.

“Oliver.” Percy breathed and felt his body relax. The grungy looking man had dropped his wrist and was now holding up a condescending hand as he smirked,

“I'm sorry, this lil’ redhead just captured my attention here a moment ago. I assume you'd be one of those ‘friends’ he’s was telling me about.”

Oliver’s face hid none of his rage as he leaned closer to the man, “Get the bloody fuck away from him, ya needle dicked piss brain.”

Grungy man's mouth went wide as he gaped at Oliver, “I-I-I-I-”

Oliver shoved himself between Percy and the man, mocking him, “I-I-I don't give a shite what you've got to say! Move it the fuck away, you dirty bastard-or I'm gonna beat your face in!”

If not for the relief of having Oliver save him in that moment, Percy very much would have been covered in blushes at the people had begun to stop look right at the three of them.

That poor pop song had such less people dancing to it now.

Percy felt more sweaty than embarrassed over the scene playing out in front of him and grabbed Oliver’s shoulder, saying in a voice just audible over the music, “Oliver, can you-”

“What the bloody ‘ell is going on o're ‘ere?”

They all froze, turning to the source of the heavily Irish coated voice, eyes almost popping when they saw Seamus Finnigan with a hand on his hip.

Usually, Percy didn't pay much attention to Ron’s little friends back when they were all at Hogwarts. Seamus Finnigan though?

Percy wasn't sure he could ever forget the boy’s loud words and interesting accent.

And right now he was grateful for how that kid talked.

“He's a fucking pervert, Seamus!” Oliver roared.

Apparently Oliver kept in contact with him.

“What do yeh mean ‘he's a fucking perv’? Is this a code yellow or code red?” The Irish man glared, teeth baring, almost like a dog’s, as he stared at the gruff man.

Percy didn't understand what code ‘yellow’ or ‘red’ meant to these two, but he did know that at the ministry, back when he worked under Crouch, code ‘yellow’ meant that the older man was feeling a bit grumpy. When he hadn't had a coffee it was a code ‘red’. That's when Percy would stay at his desk and try to do all his work from there.

So, assuming from the looks on the other two’s faces (spitting with fury) and the gruff man’s (Who was looking really nervous, as people had actually stopped fully, to block him from escaping Oliver’s wrath) Percy decided that a code ‘red’ was more serious than a code ‘yellow’.

Oliver’s eyes seemed to bore into Percy, almost asking him what he wanted to do in the moment and whether or not he was okay.

Percy didn't do anything to answer any one of the questions, remaining quiet as his mouth would not open and tongue would not move.

“Code fucking ‘Blue’ actually.” Oliver said when he turned back to the Irish lad.

“Aw fuck yes.” Seamus grinned, an almost evil glint in his eyes.

Percy suddenly felt scared again.

In fact, he hadn't stopped being completely terrified since his entire family had gone off into the loud and bright club. Merlin, he hated this entire sort of thing. He should never have come. He should have stayed at home with his mother and father and helped knit with his mother. Tomorrow was Christmas and he was in the middle of a dance floor, shaking like a leaf while two people he knew maybe three our four years ago defended him from some creep.

“I'll take care of him. Come with me, fuckhead.”

Percy stared, a little confused at how he hadn't seen Seamus cross the floor to collect the man. People moved out of the way as the relatively short Irish man moved towards the back of the club, his hand clenched around the man’s entire arm.

“Well,” Percy found him saying to Oliver’s back after Seamus and fuckface had disappeared, “Thank you for...that.”

Oliver whipped around with the most concerned look Percy had seen since the quidditch match against slytherin in their sixth year. Damn that buldger.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asked.

Nope. 

"Completely fine, Oliver." 

So, lying was back on the menu now, it seemed. 


	2. A Wave of Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me like three months to write a 2nd chapter because I hate my writing abilities and I adopted a cat during the middle of finals like an idiot.
> 
> :/

Percy had been expecting uncomfortably loud music, overpriced drinks, and maybe one or two overly long bathroom breaks when he agreed to go to the pub with his family and friends. He had been expecting himself to sit in a booth and make small talk with the others the whole time. He had expected himself to have maybe two drinks-3 if he was feeling particularly depressed and wanting to feel something rather than nothing but a buzz. He had expected to leave earlier than everyone else, only staying for maybe an hour-after being basically being ignored for the entire time.

So, when he ended up shaking in a booth, people surrounding him, and a bowl of cherries placed on the table in front of him for comfort food-he started to curse the heavens and himself for fucking everything up.

“Percy? Are you alright?” Someone was asking him. He had both of his hands squished in between his legs, eyes downcast, and his hearing was fuzzy-but his nose was able to pick up on the familiar pumpkin and cinnamon scent of his little sister’s shampoo, allowing him to realize who was speaking.

He looked up, taking in the several bobbing red headed people around him, along with the occasional burst of white and black hair. The lights swirled above them, making Percy wipe at them with a hand that wasn't covered in cherry juice to make things clearer.

“Perce, you're scaring me now.”

The man with horn rimmed glasses jumped at Oliver’s voice in his ear and he stared at his old schoolmate, unable to form words. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and his lips were pinched shut.

“Do we need to take you home?” Oliver repeated in the same gentle yet stern voice Percy had grown so accustomed to back in their Hogwarts years.

Percy’s brain fluttered with panic at the thought of Oliver delivering him onto the stoop of his old and rundown apartment-or even worse-his mum’s house, where she'd fret and ask questions relentlessly over why Percy was as pale as a ghost and couldn't speak properly.

“No!” He shouted, regaining control of his mouth and momentarily mentally applauding himself for such an act-only to paint over his white face with a pink blush at yelling.

His eyes widened, just as Oliver’s did, and he found himself attempting to correct his mistake, “I-I mean-sorry, I just-no-I don't need you to-I,” He sucked in a shuddering breath, noting the way Oliver’s eyes became more intense as he spoke, “I am absolutely fine,” Percy said, “And I believe I told you that five minutes ago.”

He moved to stand up, pushing himself away from the warm and stained booth he has been sitting in-only for Charlie and Bill to push him back in, sliding in after-preventing him from being able to get back up.

Percy considered crawling over them for a moment after regaining his bearings-but his thinking was cut off as the rest of the group sat with them. Percy finally realized them to be Ginny and Harry. The others must’ve still been enjoying their night.

“Someone explain what happened.” Bill demanded, looking from Percy and then to Oliver, who stood next to the booth with crossed arms and happened to be giving Percy a furrowed brow. They both made eye contact, urging the other to speak first. Percy was beyond frustrated with his his glued up tongue by the end.

“Percy was being harassed by some dude.” Oliver told the group when Percy seemed unable to talk.

‘Arse’ Percy mentally scowled.

“What?” Harry’s voice filled the booth and Percy found all them looking to him.

“Some dude was being all creepy towards him.” Oliver repeated and Percy felt himself slipping further and further into the seats to keep them all from looking at him.

“Who?” Charlie growled, eyes jumping away from them all and scanning the bar, face going red from rage, “Point him out if you need to.” He snarled.

“Seamus already took him to the back for a little roughening up, Charlie.” Oliver responded.

Unfortunately for Percy, his siblings didn't seem overly joyous about that.

“Well, I wanna see this man too.” Bill said with pinched lips and narrowing eyes.

“Where’s ‘the back’?” Ginny demanded next, eyes boring into Oliver’s like a venomous savage badger.

“Look,” Oliver snapped and Ginny reeled back like she had been slapped with the words rather than them just being said aloud, “Seamus is taking care of him and the less we know, the better,” Oliver went on, “So I think our bigger problem here is making sure Percy is alright. He still looks really shaken up.”

Once again Percy found himself being stared at and his face heading up like it was on fire. “I'm fine.” He managed to get out, despite his stuck tongue and tight throat.

“You sure about that, Percy? You seem kinda sick looking.” Harry frowned over at the man, leaning over the table to place a hand on the table as if to comfort Percy from afar.

Percy attempted to cool down his face and calm his expression so he seemed more stable to the group around him. He swallowed twice quickly to relieve his throat of it’s itchiness and opened his mouth to reply with a hesitant repeat of, “I am one hundred percent perfect.”- only for him to trail off after only getting out

“I’m…”

His attention was dragged elsewhere, eyes landing on the face of the yellowed teeth man from earlier and feeling a surge of fear shoot up his spine as they made eye contact. He felt no comfort over seeing Seamus and-a man Percy recognized as Dean Thomas-basically carrying the man out by the scruff of his neck-all with messed up clothes and the man with a broken looking nose.

Despite the fact that Percy was on the other side of the pub from him-Despite the fact that Percy was surrounded by his family and that there was a crowd of people in between them-Despite the fact that the man looked bruised and kicked up-Percy could not help but freeze up and stare at the man.

“Percy.”

A soft hand was on the man’s wrist, warm  
and startling. So startling, he yanked his hand away and stared at Harry Potter with crazed wide eyes, terrified over the other male simply touching him.

“Hey, calm down, is that him?” The man asked and Percy felt himself fall into his bright eyes, clutching at his knees in fear of drowning.

“Yes.” He replied in a moment, his family all shooting up from the table and gearing up to beat the man. He barely was able to shout out for them to stop, only for them to ignore and pursue the man with fiery hate.

Percy found himself stuck in his seat as they all walked off, sending his eyes over to Oliver-who had remained by the table to watch Percy, mouth smoothed into an anxious line-which forced Percy to feel an even more intense wave of anxiety wash over him.

Merlin, he just wanted to go home and read with his mum-not sweat a waterfall as he watched his family near the man who had assaulted him and his friend watch him like a starving hawk that was ready to pick him apart.

“Oh fuck.” He mumbled in terror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. I'm just projecting onto Percy. Ha. 
> 
> :|


	3. Romeo And Juliet Is Not A Good Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not three months later.

_ The wrappings littered the floor in a colorful field of garbage, bows lying on the floor like flowers that sprout in the middle of dumps, adding a slightly beautiful piece of life to the land of plastic and rotting food. Of course, it wasn’t actually like a rubbish center, the room was just sitting the after effect of the Weasley twins opening presents and then throwing birthday sweets at one another.  _

 

_ Sadly, Percy’s overthinking brain was going crazy at the sight of the dirty room, springing up to clean instead of taking a break to converse with his family, who were all sitting throughout the living room on various chairs, cushions, and the floor.  _

 

_ “Darling,” Molly Weasley sighed, setting a hand on her son’s hand as he reached for a scraped piece of wrapping paper, “We can clean it up after we have fun, alright? I’m pretty sure Fred has one more to open anyways.” She gave her son a smile and he dropped the paper immediately, ducking his reddening face and moving back to his seat, where he felt the stares of the rest of his family. _

 

_ “So,” Percy heard Bill mutter, not looking up to avoid the chance of catching of the Weasley kid’s prying eyes, “Harry,” Bill continued, “Have you and Draco set a date yet?” _

 

_ Percy found himself glancing up at that, picking the hem of his itchy Christmas sweater he had chosen to wear for his mum, actually wanting to know the answer to the question. He enjoyed the times when Draco Malfoy came over to visit at the same times he did, finding comfort in knowing there was someone else who was in the same boat as him; trying to make up for what happened in the war. Trying to get over what they saw on the same side as the Ministry and Voldemort, not being strong enough to leave the evil side and join the light earlier.  _

 

_ It was nice to talk with someone about it all, who knew what he was going through, who also knew what it was like to be in those horrible daily Prophet articles.  _

 

_ So yeah, as selfish as it sounded, the sooner Draco and Harry got married, the sooner Percy got to rely on having a sort of therapist who would be over often.  _

 

_ “We got engaged like a month ago,” Harry ended up chuckling, distracting Percy from his thoughts again, “Give us time, man,” He laughed and the other joined in. _

_ “Have yo guys planned anything yet?” Ron asked, voice hinting at something that Percy recognized instantly.  _

 

_ “Merlin,” Harry groaned and Percy’s lips twitched into a slight smirk, “Fine,” Harry slapped a hand onto Ron’s shoulder, “You can be my Best Man if it really means that much to you.” _

 

_ A cheer erupted from Ron’s throat and the room dived back into a round of chuckles, Charlie’s loud cackle leading the charge, Percy’s quiet snort falling behind. The latter covering his face with his hand in an attempt to silence himself, unfortunately re-focusing on the floor covered in rubbish. _

 

_ “We do want to have a spring wedding though. Maybe this time next year I’ll be married,” Harry said somewhere distantly in the back of Percy’s mind, the majority of his brain being filled with the sight of a sweet’s wrapper lying right next to his fancy dress shoe.  _

 

_ Where had that even come from? Had it been there a second ago? Who had last touched it? Was it one of the Twins’ experiment candies?  _

 

_ What was it?  _

 

_ Why was it… _

 

_ Why couldn’t he ignore it?  _

 

_ It was almost glowing and shouting at him, and pulling at him and- _

 

_ Why was it getting so dark? Shadows were jumping at him, covering his eyes and trying to shove it’s way down his throat, leaving him straining to keep his lips together and his eyes glued to the wrapper.   _

 

_ ‘Wow, breathing is hard’ He thought to himself, the thought somehow coming clearer to him than anything else in his mind. Well, that and the existential crisis daring to flick through his perception. _

 

_ “Hey!”  _

 

_ He blinked, meeting the eyes of Ginny, a concerned look covering her face, the paleness drawing in his mind. She reached out and took his hand, pulling him back out of the darkness and into the light of the Weasley living room. _

 

_ “Hey, what was-” She attempted to ask, only for her older brother to slump forward into her arms, shaking slightly and breathing in heavily, tears being held back by sheer will and horror with himself. _

_ “Hey, it’s okay.” The girl said lightly, patting his arm in an attempt to comfort him in the only way she knew how, with warmth and touch. He gave a small heartbreaking whimper and she racked her mind for ways to get him to stop and calm down.  _

 

_ “Percy-” Ginny stopped herself from finishing her sentence, feeling her brother push her back slightly. She moved back to see him reach a shaky hand towards the floor, curling around a small, crinkly, pink wrapper.  _

 

_ “I-I need to throw this away.” He murmured and she only nodded back, standing up from where she had been crouched on her knees to let him get up.  _

 

_ He made it two steps before looking around the room and halting. _

 

_ “Where is everyone?” He asked, concerning Ginny even more. How had he not seen everyone get up and head into the kitchen for cake? How had he not noticed Mum call for him three times before sending Ginny back to get him? How had he not heard the twins when they shouted for Percy to hurry up so they could blow out their candles and eat cake? _

 

_ ‘Kitchen.” Ginny ground out and Percy nodded back, heading to where she directed and leaving his sister there, who had taken his place in the state of confusion and tearful eyes.  _

 

_ What was wrong with her brother? _

  
  
  
  


_... _

 

‘’What’s wrong with me?’’ Percy whined into his cherries, head in his hands, shoving away the memory of the birthday party from the April of the current year. He watched his siblings arguing with Seamus, pointing at the man who had absolutely ruined the night for everyone, with furious looks.

 

Well, maybe it was actually Percy’s fault though. If he hadn’t come with his siblings, they would probably be dancing right now ad having fun, right? They wouldn’t be causing a scene. They would be with their partners, laughing, drinking (Hopefully responsibly) and enjoying their night. 

 

“What do you mean?” Someone asked from above him and him jumped, glasses bouncing down his nose and onto the table in front of him.

 

“I-uh-nothing, I mean,” He shoved his glasses back onto his face and blanched as Oliver Wood slid into the booth with him, “Uh, yeah.” He finished with a severe lack of grace.

 

Oliver’s lips turned from that judgmental straight line, to a soft frown, which, Percy noted, looked odd on his craggy featured face with hard cheekbones and strong dark eyebrows. He was the epitome of what a Quidditch player should look like, hard and strong, unable to break if he crashed on his broom while playing, with a weather beaten look.

 

Percy, was almost the exact opposite of him-not looking baby faced of soft-but with lines of stress along his forehead, freckles splashed on his face like paint. He looked easy to break with slender arms, a tiny waist and long elegant fingers, covered in scars from the war. Bony cheekbones and pale skin added onto his look weakness, the sharpness of eyes being the only thing that allowed him to look slightly threatening.

 

“What?” he asked after a moment of Oliver’s sharp features being faced towards him with no relent.

 

The Quidditch player shrugged, looking at his hands as he asked, “How was the book?”

 

“...What?” 

 

“How,” Oliver repeated, “Was the book?” 

 

“Oh.” Percy found himself falling silent again as he thought it over. His fingers tapped across the table, mind reeling over the depressing novel Oliver had shoved in his hands not long ago. 

 

“It was really depressing, Oliver.” He said after a moment.

 

Another wave of silence washed over the table, forcing Percy to tap his feet anxiously, hoping and begging the universe for Oliver to not be too insulted at his words. 

 

“I’m sorry, I-”

 

“It’s about mice though, right?” Oliver cut him off with a deeper frown, “Like, two mice named George and Lennie own a little farm or something?” His voice getting high at the end to indicate to Percy that he was asking a question and didn’t actually know how the tale went.

  
  


“That’s-no.” Percy shook his head, a smile darting over his lips, “No,” He laughed, “It’s about, well, it’s not a fun story. It’s-” He laughed again, “Goodness, Oliver, you should really read the back of the book before buying it.”

 

“I think next time I will.” The man grinned, watching Percy doubling over in giggles, a warmth flowing through them both.

 

Percy shook his head, the curls atop it dancing up and down as he moved his head. His eyes became wet and his mouth began to hurt as he kept snickering at the male next to him. With both his hands he steadied himself on the seat and snarked out, “Lemme just tell you now that Romeo and Juliet is not simply about two teenagers falling in love and living happily ever after.”

 

“Wait-what happens in Romeo and Juliet?” Oliver frowned, sitting forward to capture all of Percy’s attention, and very much doing so, as Percy felt warm, face flushing as he said, 

 

“They both die, you dolt.” 

 

The laugh that erupted from Oliver sent Percy into a whirlwind of surprise and glee, seeing that he had caused the man to look so humored. 

 

He had never felt so joyous.

 

That was until his siblings came back with murderous expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp

**Author's Note:**

> Merp derp.


End file.
